


Rivalry for Love (A Sonic/Shadow Fanfiction)

by Ashasmewmew



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Choices, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gifts, Hedgehogs, Love, Loyalty, Peace among Enemies, highschool, living life, relationships, soulmates?, who to choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashasmewmew/pseuds/Ashasmewmew
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have always be rivals and each claims that they are faster than the other. In streaks of blue and yellow they race by to prove it again and again. Over the years, pranks are pulled, friends are divided, and death stares are given. But what happens when a new hedgehog joins their school? When this new unexpected girl falls into their patterns? Will more chaos be invoked? Or will peace finally be able to exist between the two? These two have no clue how Kylia will change their lives. Join the adventure as these three hedgehogs learn the meanings of life, family, friends, loyalty, and most of all love.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow/Oc, Sonic/Amy onesided, Sonic/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sonic





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mash up of different versions of Sonic and Shadow. Some traits and facts stated may be wrong or twisted incorrectly. Some of it is purposeful, some is accidental. I don't mind if you tell me somethings off. I'll look into it and see if I want it that way, or if I just made an error. Thank you in advance!

Kylia is an unusual hedgehog, more than normal. She has purple fur and violet spikes, with a pink, heart shaped nose. She has heterochromia iridum/iridis, two different color eyes. Not so weird? Well, here's where it does. One of her eyes are blue, while the other is red. The red eye of Kylia’s causes her a lot of trouble, but she deals with it. Her favorite outfit is a full sleeved dress that passes her knees. It's pink around the shoulders, turning violet halfway down to the waist, then it turns dark purple with he bottom edges of the dress black. She adds a pink belt with a gold, heart shaped buckle and black converse shoes to finish her look off.

In Kylia's hometown, she's the fastest hedgehog around, but she doesn't stop training. Unlike her fellow hedgehogs, she doesn't have any abilities, just her running skills. So while some fly in the sky, travel to the depths of the ocean, and create roaring fires, Kylia just runs and runs. Of course, being the town cripple doesn’t help her in the slightest.

Then fantastic news happens for her: Kylia is moving. She can't wait for the day she gets to begin anew, surrounded by strangers. Hoping that no one will judge her for being powerless.

Sonic is so done. He's tired of being heroic, the fans, the expectations he unknowingly placed on himself. Just tired. The only thing that keeps him going sometimes is the prank war between him and his rival, Shadow. That and hope. Hope that someone, anyone could let him be himself without worrying about his image. Sonics a good guy, don't get that wrong, he's just not perfect as his friends make him seem. He's only in highschool! Doesn't he have room to grow?With nothing but hope in his heart, he continues on, wishing on stars and running as fast as he can.  
Shadow says he's fine. Fine by himself. Fine without friends, fine just being a weapon, fine just running through the motions. Pranking Sonic, going to work at Guardian Units of Nations aka G.U.N. and a school life he feels is useless. Following the rules placed upon him, Shadow try's and lives each day as his last. Which it could be, under the rule of the General. The man controlling his fate, determining if he is useful or not. If not, he could be put on ice, again. Shadow will never admit it, but he knows he's not fine. He's dying inside, living in fear at any mistakes he could make. He shows pride on the outside, arrogance and hostility, but inside he's a shriveling mess. He needs a friend, someone to lean on, someone to trust. Shadow goes through the motions day by day, waiting for a chance to break free and live his life his way.

These three hedgehogs collide, creating chaos for those around them. Changing in ways no one could have predicted. With family and friends surrounding them, they'll finally learn that there isn't a set path on the world. That love is the answer to almost everything.


	2. Masks and Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day is the same. Sonic’s friends surround him, but he hides his true feelings from them. He has to maintain his status, which seem to have the highest of expectations.
> 
> Shadow maintains distances between other people. No friends for him. Why try when you could lose it all at any moment. Just keep pretending everything is ok.

Sonic's POV

'Oh what a fine Monday morning. Not...' I thought running to school. My rival Shadow decided to leave me a 'good' morning present for when I woke up. The ass. He left me a water balloon filled with syrup hidden until when I got out of bed it would fall on me, a booby trap. So now I was late for school because I had to get all the syrup out of my quills. Dang faker. I made it to school right before the bell rang.

"Sonic! Why were you almost late?" Amy asked grabbing and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I'll tell you guys later ok?" I said catching my breathe as I was being smooshed. I’m pretty sure a rib was touching a lung. "Um Amy? Can't breathe!"

"Oh my Möbius Sonic I'm so sorry!!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sonic was in his head, drowning his insecurities and expectations he thinks he’ll never met. He’s like this a lot, but none of his friends notice. They just think he’s thinking, maybe plotting a new prank for Shadow in retaliation. 

‘How have I gotten this far?’ he thought. ‘I don’t understand everyone’s faith that I won’t fail. I’m not a hero, I’m just me. Just at the time. Anyone could have done what I’ve done. My siblings could replace me. I’m just one of three. Surely they’re better than me.”

Everything was muffled while he was in this state. Unknowingly separated to the world, baring a blank face so no one sees what he really thinks. Then a cold voice breaks though the haze of his mind.

"How was your morning faker?" Shadow said.

'Stupid idiot, go away already,' I thought. ‘I’m not in the mood today.’

"Oh it was just fine, thank you for asking faker," I said out loud. I’ve got to keep my image up, no one can know I’m falling apart inside.

"I wasn't asking out of kindness you know,” Shadow says angrily. “So you didn't get my present?"

I wouldn’t count his prank as a present, so I played off that. 

"No, wait you got ME a present?,” I said. “Aww faker I knew you cared."

Shadow glared, growled, and then stomped away.

'Wow he was so mad he didn't reply...,' I thought. “I’m glad he left though. I don’t have the energy today.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

At lunch, everyone was curious about why I was almost late.

‘Can’t I just be almost late?,’ I sighed inwardly. 

"Sonic, what’s the reason?" asked Knuckles. Knuckles was a red Echidna with serious anger issues, but not as bad as Shadow’s. Small blessings.

"Shadow," was all I said, I wasn’t mentioning my internal struggles.

"Shadow? Oh Sonic, what did he do this time?" asked Rogue, Knuckles girlfriend. Rogue was a bat that worked at G.U.N. along with Shadow. In fact, she's his partner. I don’t know how she deals with him.

"It was a water balloon full with syrup,” I said.

"Aww poor Sonic! Your quill must have been sticky and everything," Amy exclaimed. Amy was a pink hedgehog that was obsessed with me. She has this Piko Piko hammer that hurts and she isn't afraid to use it on anyone. Truthfully I don’t know if she used it on Shadow but you never know. Even with her obsession, she doesn't hang around me as often as you would think. Again, small blessings.

"It sucked. It took almost an hour to get clean," I said monotoning. Shadow's pranks happen so often that half the time I don't tell my friends about them. Only when I get caught.

"And that's why you were ALMOST late,” asked Silver. “Did you use Sonic Boom to get here?” He was a silver hedgehog and is a little new around here, but he fit right in the group easily. Happens when you save the world together, but he isn't the newest member either.

"Sonic! That's cheating if you use it," jumped in Blaze, the actual newest member. Blaze is a purple cat. She never lets us forget it either, at all.

"I didn't use Sonic Boom guys,” I said. “I just ran, I didn't even use a power ring or anything. I mean really guys? I live like two miles away. Not one thousand.”

"Oh yea, that's right," says Sliver. I shake my head at him.

“When you two act like that, I forget that you two come from the future," Amy saids. Oh yea I forgot that part. They really are from the future. They came back in time to stop Eggman Nega, and got stuck back in our time.

The hedgehog and cat just glare at Amy and the whole group laughs. I fake laugh my way though, only cause I can’t let them know I don’t feel like it. My mask put up.

As the group tampers off into giggles, I saw the principal out of the corner of my eye. I almost didn’t look, but I had a feeling I should. I’m glad I did. He was with a new student, a girl hedgehog to be precise.

‘Someone I’ve never met, someone without expectations?’ I thought. ‘Is my dream becoming reality? No, I must be mistaken.’

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Shadow's POV

'That stupid fucking faker,' I thought as I stomped away. 'Lying to me like that. I KNOW that prank worked, he's so lucky I didn't punch him in the face for that. He isn't worth getting in trouble for.'

I glared at him one more time. '...So not worth it...'

For my lunch I had a deli sandwich, which I ate leaning up against the wall.

'Maybe I should sit down... Nah they are all losers,' I thought. 'Except maybe Rouge...' I looked over at her table. '...Never mind.'

"Hey Shads. What's up?" Espio the Chameleon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The ceiling," I say sarcastically. 'I thought he was already over with THEM... I hate that fucking name.'

"Well, the better answer would be the sky, because, well, it's higher," He said smirking at me. I just growled and glared.

'He's being annoying and needs to leave,’ I thought. ‘I’m fine by myself.’

"Okay, okay. I'll go." He walked off saying that I was grumpy.

'Whatever.' I watched as he walked to Them. They were all laughing at something, some more than others. ‘What’s the point of friends? They all leave you in the end, or you’ll leave them. There’s no point in getting attached.’ 

I stared out in the cafeteria, watching all the groups of people interact. I felt like a stone had landed in my gut.

‘I never will get close to someone again,’ I thought. ‘I’ve already been heartbroken, and I’m not sure how long I have. Why break someone’s heart?’

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone I’ve never met, a purple hedgehog. I don’t see much else as she’s escorted out by the principal. 

‘What’s this feeling of dread?’ I thought. I wasn’t sure what the other feeling was, but I was already building a wall.


	3. Gut Feelings Combined With New Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie Merickel starts her first day of school. Her intuition leads her to believe it could be a bad day, but she never knows. She does know, since she comes from a land of hedgehogs, that hedgehogs are bad. At least for her.

Kylia's POV

My alarm blares in my ear, but I’ve refused to move for five minutes. I wasn’t ready to get up yet, and despite the alarm I was quite comfortable. 

“Kylia!!” my mother exclaimed barging into my room. “Get up lazy bones, it’s your first day of school. You should be excited.” She had hit the alarm and yanked my covers off me. 

I groaned complaining about the rush of cold air from the lack of blanket, but proceeded to get out of bed.

“I was so comfortable, Mom,” I whined stretching.

“I know you were, sleepyhead,” she laughed. “That’s why after the first minute, I knew you weren’t getting up without help. Now, get ready, breakfast is almost done.”

“Thanks Mom,” I said heading to my closet. I grabbed my signature outfit and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

'At least we don't have uniforms," I thought a little happy about it.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Stepping out of my room, a feeling of dread pooled in the bottom of my stomach. 

‘Not again,’ I thought. ‘I was so looking forward to a good day. Why is this feeling back? We fucking moved to get rid of it.’ For as long as I can remember, I’ve always been able to tell when something bad was going to happen. Whether to me, or to someone else. It’s just a gut feeling, an uncomfortable twisting with a slash of cold water. My mother is the only one who knows. The problem is I never know what the problem is, just an intuition that something is happening.

I head to the kitchen, observing Mom dancing around cleaning up after herself. Ignoring my presence and continues.

“Having fun Mom,” I ask as she starts getting more into it. As I predicted, she screeched, almost jumping out of her fur.

“You know I hate surprises,” she yelled dramatically, her hand on her heart.

“No, you hate being snuck up on,” I said in retaliation, I did it on purpose. Mom knew as soon as she saw my smirk.

“Revenge for this morning dear?” she asked sarcastically.

“Of course, Mother dear,” I said back. “How else would this relationship work?” Mom rolled her eyes, use to my attitude. 

“Shut up and eat,” she said placing a plate in front of me. Which I gladly did, shoving my mouth with my mother’s delicious food.

I was told to be at the school at 8 A.M., so I kept an eye on the clock. I had my bag already ready, not that it had much. Pens, pencils and paper. 

“Mom,” I called out. When I knew I had her attention, I began. “I had one of those bad feelings again.”

She stared at me, understanding and frightened. I told her I wasn’t sure why, how how it started, it just appeared.

“It might not apply to you then dear,” she said, nervously. “It might have to do with an old neighbor. I very much doubt it has to do with you going to your new school. It’s not like you’ll die today.”

'That's a little dramatic...' I thought. 'I didn’t think I'm was to drop dead or get murdered for going... At least I didn’t believe I did.’

“That’s helpful, Mom,” I said sarcastically. “Scare me even more now.”

“You know I didn’t me it,” she said. “Just ignore it, you usually do.”

‘Ouch?’ I thought wincing.

“It’s almost eight dear, you better head out,” she said ignoring my wince.

“Ok, bye Mom, see you after school,” I said to her walking to the door. "If I'm not dead," I mumble crossing the entryway.

"I heard that," she said passing me my backpack.

'Crap..'

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I waked into the school out of the warm weather, and followed the signs to the office. Inside the the secretary, who is a cat that looks to be in her late sixties. She had gray swirls and long drooping whiskers. She had her glasses on the edge of her nose, and had the standard crazy old cat lady sweater, the nasty pink color. Her name plate read, “Ms. Tabby.”

'Ms. Tabby?’ I thought. ‘What color did she use to be? Orange?'

"Hello Deary, may I help you?" says Ms. Tabby.

"Um, yes, I'm here for my schedule and stuff," I said as politely as I can. “It's my first day of school.” I didn’t want the secretary mad at me. They basically run the school.

"Ah you're Ms. Merickel?" She asked.

"Yes," I said nodding my head. She handed me paperwork to go through and sign, which I promptly did. I returned the forms to Ms. Tabby she printed off a slip of paper with my classes on it.

"Here's your schedule and- oh Mr. Booth," said Ms. Tabby handing me my papers.

"Hello Ms. Tabby, and who is this?" said Mr. Booth in a kind voice. He was a bull dog, and had rich brown eyes, light brown fur, and was dressed in a suit.

"I'm Kylia, I'm new here," I said offering my hand. I had manners.

"Ah so you're the new student,” said Mr. Booth returning my handshake. “I’m Mr. Booth, as Ms. Tabby has stated. I’m the principal of fine academy, Möbius High, named after the city and its history. If Ms. Tabby has had you complete the paperwork, I'll give you the tour of the school."

“But I thought it was someone else job to do that,” I said. “Not the principal’s."

"No, I don't think it would be, and besides, I'm here and I'm free,” said Mr. Booth. “It would be a waste to ask another student to show you around. I see you’re finished, let’s go.” He walked out the door, with me behind him. I jogged to catch up and he began the tour.

For the most part I paid attention to what I was told. I was just distracted. Mr. Booth’s tie was just so weird it held my attention more than the history of the school.

“Yes, I support cancer awareness," Mr. Booth said cutting himself off from talking about the founding of the school.

I stared in confusion, his answer perplexed me, rather than actually telling me anything. His tie was pink and turquoise.

“You’re wondering why my tie is two different colors, right,” he asked.

“Not necessarily, but I guess that makes sense,” I said. “The colors just grab attention is all.”

“That’s the point,” he said. “It keeps the awareness going.”

“What do the colors stand for?” I asked.

"Pink is for breast cancer and the blue is for cervical cancer," he said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Oh..." I say looking down to the floor. I could understand that look. He lost someone, someone important. I wasn’t going to pry into the bulldog’s business. We continued down the hall in silence. I watched as the lockers went by. All personalized with decorations left by their owners.

"Here you are, Locker 305," Mr. Booth said. “Sorry about your spot but it was the only spot left.”

"Why what's wrong with this locker?" I asked confused. It looked like a fine locker, it was sliver, but bare compared to the lockers around. 

"It's not the locker itself that's the problem,” he said. “It's the owners of the neighbor lockers. Let's just say there is a reason that the locker was empty and was even there in the first place.”

I looked at Locker 304. It wasn't very decorated, but it was decorated with a name. In black and red letters it read, 'Shadow'. Locker 306 on the other hand, was decorated with lots of things. It read, 'Sonic,' in blue letters, and had sneakers and rings all over it.

'Shadow and Sonic?’ I thought. ‘Who are they and why would they be a problem?'

"If you have any problems with those two, don't be afraid to tell me or any of the staff,” Mr. Booth said as I put my stuff in my new locker. “These two always cause trouble. Now let's go look at your classrooms shall we?"

"Ok, but isn't it second period or something now?" I ask. It took me a while to fill the forms out in the office, and we had been walking around for fifteen minutes or so.

"Yes, but we'll start with first hour to give you time to prepare to meet everyone,” he said. “It’s not often that we get a new student, let alone a new hedgehog."

“Really?"I ask. “How many hedgehogs are there here?"

"Including you?” Mr. Booth replied. “Six but we may have more. But out of 500 students, one digits are very small," he said.

"Oh... Ok," I said. Where I came from, there was hundreds of hedgehogs. I was an outcast due to lacking an ability. I could run, but that was it. I felt better that I’d have fewer hedgehogs to show me up with abilities. Maybe I wouldn’t be mocked for it.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The principal had gone with me through all my classes. I saw lots of students in the hallways, of so many species. It blew my mind. I met all my teachers outside their classrooms, so I could recognize their face with their name and their class location. Once we finished my last class, it was time for lunch. Mr. Booth showed me the way to the cafeteria.

“You’ll have second period lunch, like most of your fellow students,” he said opening the doors. “You’ll get use to hearing the tones of the bell and understand what each means.”

Once we entered the lunchroom, I felt so uncomfortable. I could feel everyone one staring at me. I echoed back the information back to the principal, just to check to make sure I understood everything. Mr. Booth took pity on me, and had me grab lunch and told me that he’d let me eat in the teachers lounge, just for today. My tour was almost officially over. My first day would be tomorrow.

As I grabbed some random food I knew I liked, I was distracted by my gut feeling. Looking around it was intensified by a table. This table held many hedgehogs and a few other creatures I couldn’t quite place at the moment. One blue hedgehog in particular hadn’t looked away in a while. I quickly went back over to the principal. Which caused another wave and I looked back like the sucker I am before the door shut behind me. In the far back wall, I saw a black hedgehog. 

‘Oh boy,' I thought following Mr. Booth. ‘I should probably stay away from those two then. Bad feeling plus hedgehogs? That’s a no go for me.’


	4. Assignments Caked With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow gets his next assignment from G.U.N. He isn't happy.

Shadow's POV:  
Once the bell rang for the last period of school to end, I received a message from G.U.N. It’s never good to get a personal message from them. They couldn’t even wait for me to get there. Though it's better than getting taken out of school in the first place, its happened before.

I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off towards the office. This motorcycle was all I cared about in this world. I never let anyone other than myself touch it. Even that stupid faker knows better than to mess with it. I could die knowing at least someone could take care of it, rather than a person. 

‘It hurts too much to attach to people,’ I thought arriving at G.U.N.’s facility. Once inside, I'm rushed to an interrogation room. I’m immediately freaking out internally.

‘No, no, no,’ I thought. ‘It’s over, I’m dead. Or worse, I’m being returned to ice.’ My stomach was twisted in knots and my breathe was racing. On the outside, the mirror showed I looked stoic. So my illusion held at least. I had no sense of time in my panicked mode, so what could have been five minutes felt like hours to me.

Then the door busted open, and in though it, the very man who held my life in his hands. The General. I automatically stand and salute, mostly because of fear.

"As you were, Shadow, now to business," said the General. He sat down in one of the available seats, and pointed to another one for me to sit.

"What's this about General?" I ask tendentiously while sitting down. I was getting a little nervous, but I was a statue. No emotion on my face.

"You have an assignment," he said in his stern commando voice.  
"I do? Since when?" I thought.

"Yes sir. What is it?" I asked, no point of trying to fight it. If Rogue isn’t here, it’s a solo mission. Which sadly happens more than she knows. The General doesn’t hold her life like mine.

"There is a new family in Möbius,” he said. “Now normally we wouldn't bother watching them, but this family is a hedgehog family. I don't know what it is with fucking hedgehogs, but you guys cause nothing but trouble. Your assignment is to spy on the youngest and our information tells us that she goes to your school. You need to become friends with her. This would be the easiest way to watch her and her family. It might be difficult, given your reputation, but I know that you'll be able to do it. You're a great actor.” He smirked at the end.

‘Asshole!’ I thought. ‘My reputation is only this way because of fucking Sonic. It’s not my fault, but no you think it’s on purpose. You think I’m a good actor? I have to be to hide how scared I am of you and all of G.U.N.! Motherfucker I wish I could…” 

It wasn’t like I didn’t try to change my reputation. I just could stand any of the losers. I can barely stand my own partner. 

"Alright sir, I'm on it," I say. It's not like I can say no, that leads to death.

"I know you are,” he said condescending. “Here are some files on the little information we have on the family. -What a weird name.- Alright I'm leaving you to it," said the General leaving the room. The files were on the table. I went over and saw the name he was talking about.

"Merickel" the file said. The way it was pronounced was like "miracle." Strange. I looked at the girl I was suppose it become friends with, and recognized her. I had a feeling I thought I knew who it was from the moment he said new hedgehog. There was only one new student today, and here her picture was in front of me. 

‘Fuck me,’ I thought. ‘Sonic had his damn eyes on her. I wasn't going to be able to be her friend if he is. He would make me seem like I was a bad guy, like always. Well I am one, but not the way HE makes it. Stupid fucking faker. He's going to ruin my assignment. I'm fucking dead.”


End file.
